Sick!
by Morgan Jacobs
Summary: Kowalski is sick but he doesn't tell anyone because he doesn' want to worry them. Sickfic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So. I was going to write this as a one shot but then I wrote it all out and it's pretty long for one chapter so I'm going to split it up. I really hope like it because I worked pretty hard on it, I know that the grammar and stuff isn't perfect but I revised it a bunch of times. So I hope like it. Please no mean comments and I might do an epilogue if you want it. Also this is my first Sickfic so keep that in mind. Hope you enjoy**

The penguins (this story is humanized cuz that just makes more sense to me for this story) are all in High School except for Private (Private 2nd, Rico 10th, Kowalski 11th, Skipper 12th. They go to a K-12 school) Skipper is 18 and takes care of the others. Skipper has a job and tries to support all of them so he works a lot and is stressed. This is just a one shot but this is a lot of information for that but oh well.

"Ok guys I have an extra shift tonight so you guys need to take the bus home." said the stern looking teen. His gray blue eyes had deep dark bags under them and his usually clean cut hair doo was a mess.

"I actually have robotics club after school, Skipper." the tall, blond, blue eyed 16 years old said under his glasses.

"I guess you'll just have to walk and take the city bus home." Skipper said has he starting setting out breakfast for the others.

Private, the light brown haired, bright blue eyed boy, was up and ready to start the day. On the contrary, Rico was barely keeping his dark green eyes open. Skipper noticed that Rico was barely awake and ruffled his messy black hair to get his attention; he then began to sign what he had said to the others. Rico is part deaf and had a terribly bad stutter so he mostly signed to get his message across and sometimes, especially the mornings, when he isn't concentrating, others would sign to him.

Kowalski, Private, and Rico finished their breakfast and then got on the bus to school. The day past and at lunch the sky was dark gray. Normal for fall weather. After the last couple of periods school ended and Kowalski said good bye to Rico and Private as they got on the bus. Kowalski then went to robotics club. Then after a while it stated to rain.

"Oh great" Kowalski thought. Robotics club ended and he got off at the closes spot near their house Kowalski started to walk home in his thin jacket."Why didn't I bring my thicker jacket?" Kowalski started to shiver as the wind picked up. He began to wipe the rain off his glasses for the hundredth time. Kowalski then let out a giant sneezed that left his head pounding and sent his glasses flying to the ground. "Fuck." He said as he picked up his glasses and he held his head he finally turned the last corner until he reached is home. When he entered the house, Private was doing his home work and Rico was playing video games. Kowalski went straight to his room, threw his wet cloths in the hamper and the laid on his bed. "Maybe if I take a nap I'll feel better when I wake up." Kowalski quickly fell asleep but his uneasy sleep was cut short when he woke up with a startle. He was sweaty, shivering, had a sore throat and his nose was plugged. "Damn" He said under his breath. He sat up from his bed and walked to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face; "At least I don't look as bad as I feel" he thought." I couldn't let the others know that he was sick, they would make it a bigger deal than it was and Skipper would take off work and that would cause him more stress than he already has. No, I'll suck it up." He walked out of the bathroom and dinner was almost ready. Kowalski tried to eat as much spaghetti as he could so the others wouldn't get suspicious but when he ate half of it he couldn't eat anymore so he sipped on his water until everyone was done. Once everyone was done Kowalski started to get ready for bed. He hope that no one would ask why he was going to bed and to his surprise no one did, they were always in his business (especially Skipper) not that that was such a bad thing it's just sometimes it's overwhelming. Kowalski laid in bed and started to cough. "I hope this stops, I don't want Private to find out I'm sick." He grabbed an extra pillow and found a random cough drop in his drawer from the last time he was sick. He started to drift off to sleep then the light was turned on and made his headache worst. He made a small groan.

"Sorry Kowalski." Private said as he turned it off.

"It's alright." Kowalski said he noticed that his voice started to get deeper which always happened when he was sick.

"What time is it Private."

"About 8:30. I was going to go to bed early because I have math test tomorrow." He replied.

"Oh ok well good night."

Private then but his pjs on and brushed he teeth as quietly as possible. He got in bed and noticed a slight snore from the other bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kowalski's alarm pierced his ears and he groaned. His head hurt even more than yesterday and his throat felt like shards of glass going down it every time he swallowed. He coughed and it racked his whole body. He hopped in the shower and hoped that the steam would help his clogged nose but somehow it seemed like it made it worst. He got out and realized that he was going to have to eat something. Even the thought of eating made him want to vomit.

"What's wrong with you" signed Rico concerned.

"Noting I just have a head ache its nothing really probably just all the thunder last." replied Kowalski. He knew that was a stretch to get Rico to believe him. He was the one that always noticed when something was wrong. Rico just rolled his eyes "Why does he always do that" Rico thought. But he knew that if it was something serious that Kowalski knew when to quit _usually._ They ate breakfast, Kowalski eating oatmeal, and were getting the last few things before they would head off to school. Kowalski hurried to the bathroom to the medicine cabinet to grab the few cough drops that were in there. Somehow there was no cold medicine, or any medicine besides allergy medicine in there. Kowalski then decided to take his temperature. "100.4" that wasn't too bad so Kowalski reassured himself that there was no need to tell Skipper. They got on the bus to school and Rico went and sat next to Kowalski. He noticed Kowalski trying to hold in his coughs and trying to make himself not look sick.

"I kknow you ddon't feel ggood." Rico said to his older brother.

"Rico like I told you before I'm fine." Kowalski said just as he sneezed into his elbow and shivered. Rico then gave him a look that their father used to give them.

"Ok fine I don't feel great but it's nothing but it's just a cold don't worry."

"Okk bbut tell mme iff you ffeel worst."

Kowalski just nodded his head because all that talking hurt his head and throat. The way to school remained almost silent with a few coughs and sneezes from Kowalski that received a concerned/annoyed glance from Rico every time. They arrived as school and parted ways. Kowalski headed to his first class which was AP Biology. He was glad because all they were working on a project that wasn't due for almost a month and he sat in the back so he could just take it easy for that period. When he got there he noticed that the people that sat next to him were gone. He then remembered that they were saying how their siblings were sick the other day. "There must be a sickness starting to go around." He thought and then he started to cough but nobody noticed because it was pretty loud because everyone was talking about their project while working on them together. Kowalski then put a cough drop in his mouth and it started to help his throat. Just as he stopped coughing of course he started having a runny nose he got up, grabbed a few tissues and headed back to his desk. He blew his nose but nothing really helped he felt like he had Niagara Falls coming out of his nose. Kowalski coughed and sniffled through the rest of the period. He shoved his tissues into his pocket and then went to English pretty much the same story it's just that this time he had to try and be quiet because of course they were reading. By the end of the period he noticed a few annoyed glances his way. Then he was off to Study Hall, he didn't really need study hall it's just sometimes he need a break, like today. He walked in and sat in the back "Finally I'll be able to sleep." Right away he put his head on the desk and fell asleep. He was then nudged awake.

"Hey I just wanted to wake you because there is only a few more minutes of class left."

All Kowalski did was nod and blink his eyes. Sitting in front of him was Manfredi Johnson, a senior football player that is best friends with Skipper. They use to play football together but when their parents died he stopped playing to get a job.

"Hey are you alright kid." He said concerned

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Kowalski replied.

Manfredi didn't seemed too convinced.

"Ok kid but if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." He said that as the bell rang.

Kowalski then headed off to P.E. which he has been dreading all day. This is the only class that he had with Rico. He knew that he looked (and felt) worse then he did this morning; he bent down and broke out into a coughing fit. Just then Rico came up.

"Hey Kowalski I hope you're feeling better. I have to go to my other teacher to get help with a project so I won't be there for P.E. and I already talked it out with Mr. Baker" he signed

"Ok see you later" Kowalski signed back and then Rico turned and walked away. Kowalski then let out a sneeze that he had been holding in since Rico walked up and it hurt his head so bad that he could almost cry. He then realized that was Thursday. "SHIT" it was running day he then slowly walked to the locker room. There was a note on the door that read: "Don't change out. Mr. Baker not here go to gym. Heath." "Thank God." Kowalski sighed with relief. Kowalski dragged himself to the gym and sat at the top of the bleachers. Then his friend Mort came and sit next to him. Mort was a short light brown haired lad thats eyes were the size of the moon **(hahahahahahahaha).** He was a Junior like him and had a two older brother's named Julian and Maurice. Julian was a senior, who Kowalski had tutored him from time to time. Their older brother Maurice, he was a few years older than them and was training to be a FBI agent. They were all adopted from different countries (Hungry, Madagascar, and Nigeria) to a loving family.

"Hiya Kowi how ya doin'" Mort said with a smile but then frowned "You're sick"

"No, well yeah, it's nothing really just a cold."

"Oh well if you say so, hope you're not getting that flu that's been going around Julian is home sick from it right now."

"oh well tell him to feel better" Kowalski said as he coughed and sneezed into his tissues.

"Bless you. Good thing we aren't running today huh."

"Yeah" all Kowalski wanted to do was sleep.

"All right students I'm Mr. Johnson and today is just going to be a study hall so do watchya want."

Once the teacher was done talking, Kowalski start to cough a wet cough into his tissues.

"Hey if you want to go to sleep I'll cover for."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me you need it."

"Okay thanks."

Kowalski quickly fell asleep. He was then woken tenderly by Mort.

"Hey class is almost over."

"Oh thanks."

"I won't be there at lunch either I need to stay at English and talk to Mr. Christopher."

"oh that's cool."

The bell rang and they parted ways. Kowalski started to walk to math and he started to get nauseous he ran to the bathroom and threw up.


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski started to walk to math and he started to get nauseous he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He then just sat there for a few seconds and was shaking. "Why I'm I shaking so bad it's so hot." Kowalski got up, rinsed his mouth, and splashed water on his face. He then hurried to class. He then noticed that his already small class was only left to a few students.

"As you can see there are a lot of absences today so you are just to work on other work today."

Kowalski was just relived that there have been so many study halls today. He wanted to try and sleep but his head was throbbing, his ruuny nose was back, he started to cough again and had no more cough drops, was super nauseous, and was absolutely freezing. He grabbed some tissues and sat down. He blew his nose and coughed some more. He grabbed out a book and pretended to read. Just then Manfredi Johnson walked up. "I forgot he was in this class." Kowalski thought.

"How you doing kid"

" I'b fime." He said. "Fuck, now I sound like I have tissues stuck up my nose," Kowalski though

"Yeah ok Snuffleupagus" Manfredi said in a sarcastic tone. "You really don't look that good I can go get your brother."

"NO please I really feel better than I did early. I sound worst than I feel. I'll get a lot of rest tonight and I'll be in tip top shape. Just don't tell Skipper." Kowalski pleaded.

"Ok kid but I don't want to see you here tomorrow" He said as he gave him some more cough drops "I thought you might need some."

"Thank you"

"No problem kid." Manfredi said as he went back to his seat.

Kowalski was grateful for the gifts he was given and that after this period it would be lunch. The period passed with Kowalski blowing his nose and trying not to puke. When the bell rang Kowalski ran to the bathroom to vomit again. He cleaned himself up and went to his usually spot in the lunch room. He was then greeted by a tired looking Private.

"Hi, Kowalski, Skipper went to go help his friend with is truck and Rico is with them."

Kowalski noticed small bags under his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay buddy." He asked very concerned. "Oh no he better not be getting sick" he though. He hated when any of his brother's got sick, especially Private.

"No I'm fine Kowalski, just a little tired today at recess we had a race and I almost one to but…" Private continued to talk through the rest of lunch. When the bell rang Private was just about done with things to stay.

"I'll see you in a few Kowalski."

"See you."

All Kowalski had to now was get through History. He gets to class and his teacher said that they were watching a video today. Kowalski was okay with that because he knew that he couldn't sleep in this class and knew a video would keep his mind off the fact that this head was pounding. He was just glad that he wasn't as nauseous anymore. After Kowalski sneezing through the whole video the day was finally over. Kowalski found Rico and Private and they got on the bus. Private sat next to Kowalski and sneezed.

"Are you feeling okay Private."

"Yep" said with a smile and then began to tell Rico about his day. They finally got home and Kowalski decided to take a nap. He woke up and looked at his clock. "6:00? Geez" Kowalski got up to go to the bathroom and got dizzy and fell to the floor. "Shit" Kowalski sat up and waited till his head stop spinning before heading to the bathroom. As soon as he went into the bathroom he bolted to the toilet he threw up violently and then started dry heaving. Once he was done with that he started coughing so hard that he threw up again. He finally finished and sat up and put his head against the tub. He was so hot but he was shaking. Kowalski just sat there coughing until he thought he would be able to stand. He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. "Great I look like I was meet by the grim reaper."

"Kowalski dinner." He heard Skipper yell. "You can do this Kowalski, you can do it."

Kowalski walked out to dinner. It was tuna salad sandwiches. If it was any other night he would be excited for this meal but he couldn't eat anything if he tried.

Kowalski sneezed into his elbow. Rico just started at his and rolled his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright Kowalski" asked Skipper.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine it was just a little dusty in our room."

Rico rolled his eyes again. Kowalski was surprised that his eyes didn't roll right out of his head.

"Oh well maybe this weekend we'll have to do some cleaning." Skipper replied.

They continued to eat but Kowalski couldn't even eat more than a fourth of his sandwich before he felt like he could throw up.

"Why aren't you eating." asked Skipper, clearly suspicious.

"Oh I just had a big lunch. And in Math it was someone's birthday so they brought cupcakes." Private looked confused and was going to say something because he knew Kowalski didn't eat anything at lunch, but Kowalski gave him a look so he didn't. After they were done eating Kowalski went to the bathroom. He threw up the little tuna that he had eaten and started breathing hard after it was over. He had to breathe through his mouth which made his throat, hurt from bile, hurt even more. He got up brushed his teeth and took his temperature again "102.5 shit" Kowalski took a cold shower and put his pajamas on. He looked at his clock. 7:30 it read. "Hopefully I'll be able to get some sleep." That night it was one of the worst sleeps he had in a long time. He woke up and his morning was worst. He woke with chills and was as hot as the sun he went into the bathroom and threw up. He took his temperature and it was the same as last night. "At least it hasn't gone up" he thought. He took a shower, got ready and went in the kitchen. Skipper was already out there getting breakfast ready. Kowalski sat down and was about to say he needed to stay home or something but then they both heard something. When Kowalski turned around there was a sick Private standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kowalski turned around there was a sick Private standing there. He was crying, snot coming out his nose. He was about to say something but then he started to cough. He finished wiped his nose.

"I don't feel good." He cried out.

Skipper went over to his little brother and felt his forehead.

"You have a fever buddy."

Private just continued to softly cry.

"Hey buddy it's ok, I'm going to get you some medicine and we are going to stay home until you get better okay."

"But don't you have to go to work and school I don't want you have to worry." said Private sniffling.

"Hey buddy, it's alright I would do anything just to make sure you are alright. Ok, you don't need to worry."

"Ok" Private said quietly and let out a small cough.

"Go lay down and I'll get you in a minute. We are going to have go to the store and get you some medicine ok."

"Ok"

Private went to bed as Rico came out of his and Skipper's room.

"What's going on" he signed

"Private is sick so I'm going to be staying home today"

Rico sighed, sat at the table and looked at Kowalski.

"yyou llook likke shhitt." He said to him.

"Thanks" Kowalski felt sicker than he as ever felt and he didn't want to deal with Rico breathing down his neck.

They heard a honk "Oh shit the bus ok guys I'll be here but you guys still need to take the bus ok."

They got on the bus and Rico was pissed at Kowalski and he knew it. But he didn't want to deal with it right now. His head and throat hurt more than they've ever hurt he couldn't breathe through his nose and even breathing through his mouth it was getting hard to breathe; he was also nauseous and was dizzy. "God what the hell is wrong with me." He thoughy and had a coughing fit. They got off the bus and Rico just stormed off to class. Somehow Kowalski got through the first two periods but then walking to study hall he had to throw up so he ran to the bathroom and began puking. As he was recovering, he realized someone was outside his stall. He knew before he opened the door that it was Rico. He got up and stepped out of the stall and almost fell over. Rico caught him before he fell.

"Wwe are ggoing to tthe nnurse." He said in a stern voice.

"no I'm fin-" Kowalski tried to say before breaking out into a coughing fit this time it didn't stop. He fell to the floor and his lips started to turn blue. Rico started to hit his back hard. He finally stopped coughing.

"Aare yyou sstill fine" Rico said sarcastically

"Stop Rico I need to go to class." He tried to push away but fell on the floor again.

"wwhy the hell aare yyou ddoing tthis yyou aare ssick and Sskipper iis hhome jjust ggo hhome and gget bbetter."

"You don't get it Rico"

Rico was out of breath so he began to sign "What cant I understand that you are being stupid!"

"Just stop Rico! I can't risk hurting everyone again! I can't risk getting Skipper sick so he has to miss work and get fired. Then lose us and then we will all be taken away and that would hurt all of you. And I can't risk Skipper coming to get me and sliding on the ice and getting in a car accident and die. I can't have any more deaths cause by me I can't keep hurting everyone I love." Kowalski finished with tears coming out of his eyes and he was out of breath.

"kkowalski nnone of tthat is ggoing to hhappen and iits not your fffault that tthey ddied."

"It is my fault. They were on their way to come and pick me up from camp cause I'm the one that mixed up the chemicals and hurt them self and that's why they were on the road and that is why they are dead."

"iit's nnot your ffault no oone thinks tthat we aall love yyou, aand nneed yyou tto take ccare of yyourself."

Kowalski just sat there and wipe the tears from his face.

"Let's gget yyou to the nnurse."

Kowalski just nodded in defeat. They walked to the nurse and Kowalski sniffled the whole way there. They got there and the nurse checked his temperature.

"103.2 Geez kid you should have came to me sooner."

Kowalski was too tired to acknowledge the look he knew Rico was giving him. The nurse called Skipper and put a cool washcloth on Kowalski's forehead. Rico was told he could go to class but he didn't leave Kowalski's side. After about 30 minutes, Skipper came practical running through the door.

"Are you alright, Geez I was so worried are you ok, why didn't you tell me you were sick? How long have you been feeling bad?-"

He was cut off by a giant hug from Kowalski.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly as he started to tear up again.

"Hey buddy its ok, let's just get you home and get you better."

Kowalski nodded and sneezed in to his wad of tissues.

All four of them got in the car and drove home. Kowalski changed into his pajamas and got in bed. Skipper took his temperature, gave him medicine, water, and put a cool wash cloth on his forehead.

"You should have everything you need here." Skipper said as he placed a bucket by Kowalski.

"Thanks, Skipper." Kowalski said before coughing.

"Just get some rest Kiddo." Skipper said as he turned off the light and walked out.

Kowalski closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was finally glad that he was able to sleep in his bed and get better. He knew that his family loved him and he was always going to have people that cared.

 **Author's Note: The ending really didn't turn out how I wanted. If you guys want me to I can do an epilogue. I actually wrote this a while ago, when I was healthy and now I'm sick af, but whatever hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
